


Rain

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst, Car Sex, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, SKz Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Vanilla, beware the rain, stray kids x reader, trivial argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Where an admittedly trivial argument with your boyfriend gets out of hand, sparking bad feeling and resentment. Until apologies are made, and wounds are more than healed.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Hope you enjoyed this. Feedback welcome via AO3 or through Tumblr. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### You’d been clock watching for last three hours, jiggling your leg impatiently under the desk you were sat at.

You were three long fingernails worse off than you were when you’d started your day, thanks to your boyfriend.

All you wanted was to get home. Sort out this stupid, trivial argument that had blown way out of proportion, all because you’d told him you didn’t want to go and see his parents tonight.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like his parents. They’d been nothing but accommodating and welcoming, taking an instant liking to you when Seungmin had introduced you on that evening all those years ago. But if you were being honest, all you _really_ wanted was for him to take you home and just.. do the things that couples do.

The things that you had been sorely lacking in for the last few weeks. And again, it wasn’t that you resented the fact he was always too tired to spend any actual time with you or show you any kind of real affection. You knew hard how he worked, and you weren’t about to be that girlfriend who did nothing but whine and nag.

But you still craved that intimacy. You missed it. You missed him.

And quite unexpectedly, your attempts to rekindle that intimacy by suggesting that you _don’t_ go to dinner with his parents tonight, and instead spend the rare time together, had ended in a full blown screaming match.

Well… texting match. A match that had ended with him telling you to walk home from work, because he wouldn’t be coming to pick you up.

Either way, you were nothing but pissed off and frustrated. Frustrated with yourself for being so needy, and pissed off with him for being so goddamn stubborn.

And you still had an hour to go before you could even attempt to resolve things.

* * *

##### Grabbing your bag from under your desk and switching off your computer, you practically ran to the elevator in your desperation to get home.

You’d sent Seungmin more texts since he’d ended your argument, and you weren’t all that surprised that he hadn’t responded. He did always love to have the last word.

Your heels clicked on the marble floor of the main lobby as you rushed to the large glass revolving doors, and your heart sank the moment you stepped outside.

Rain. Torrential, heavy rain bounced off the pavement and soaked the people on the street, claiming everything in sight.

You huffed under your breath, pulling your phone from your bag. You could afford one last attempt to get in touch with him… surely he wouldn’t make you walk home in this?

You tapped at the screen, shuffling to the roof outcropping that covered the main entrance so as not to get in the way of people running inside the building for shelter from the downpour. Finding Seungmin’s contact, you tentatively pressed the call icon and held your phone to your ear.

_***ring ring*** _

_***ring ring*** _

_***ring ring*** _

_“The person you’re calling is not currently available, please leave a-”_

You rolled your eyes as the call went to voicemail, shoving your phone back into your bag.

The resolve you’d gathered earlier to just give him the apology he wanted and be the bigger person was quickly fading away as you hitched your bag to your shoulder. Not having any other option, you shrugged off your thin cotton blazer and held it over your head.

You couldn’t believe he was doing this to you right now.

You stepped out into the street, wincing as the freezing drops of water connected with your shirt. Within seconds, you were soaked through to the skin, your pastel pink blouse clinging unforgivably to your form as you all but ran down the pavement.

Rain whipped at your face, dampening your hair and stinging your cheeks. The blazer above your head did absolutely nothing to ease the drenching, and you knew it was a hopeless endeavour.

You slowed to a walk, giving up on the blazer idea as you brought it down and shook it out.

What was the point in rushing? Might as well save the energy and take your time. You were already as wet as you could be.

And Seungmin was going to have hell to pay.

* * *

##### You weren’t sure how long you’d been walking for.

Shivering and completely drenched, you grimaced as the water that had run down your legs and collected in your shoes squelched between your toes with every step you took. It was quite possibly the most uncomfortable sensation you’d ever felt.

Gritting your teeth in discontent, you mentally cursed out Seungmin a thousand different ways, condemning him for abandoning you like this instead of just rising above a trivial argument for the sake of your wellbeing.

When the sudden shrill sound of a car horn going off from behind you made you jump, pulling you from your internal battle. You turned to flash a glare at the driver who clearly had a road rage issue.

Except you recognised the car. It was his.

You instantly turned away as Seungmin’s car came to a gradual stop at the side of the road you were on. You picked up your walking pace, holding your arms around yourself tightly. He was the last person you wanted to see, despite your earlier conviction to make good with him. That had well and truly dissipated by now.

Seungmin quickly caught up with you, being as he was in a _fucking_ car. Nice and dry. Probably warm too.

_Asshole._

“Y/N!”

Seungmin’s voice echoed through the passenger side window that he’d rolled down. He matched his driving speed with your walking one, cruising along next to you.

“Y/N, get in!”

“Get lost!” You shouted back, rubbing at your upper arms to stir up any shred of warmth as you kept walking.

“Oh come on, this is ridiculous for fucks’ sake!”

You felt your blood boil at his tone, moreso fuelled by the fact that he’d been the one who’d started this argument in the first place.

Approaching the end of the street, you spied an alley that led away from the road out of the corner of your eye. He wouldn’t be able to follow you down there. Perfect.

You broke into a jog, turning down the alley as Seungmin’s calls transformed into loud shouts, fading in volume the further away you got from him.

Risking a look over your shoulder, your heart shot into your throat as you saw him climbing out of the car, slamming the door shut with too much force. He was holding a large umbrella, which he deftly popped open before he started running down the alley towards you.

_Shit._

You turned back, maintaining your speed and your best indignant demeanour as you heard footsteps thudding from behind you.

The rain bouncing off your head suddenly disappeared with the presence of the umbrella above you, and a sharp grip on your wrist spun you around. The look on his face was utterly feral, and admittedly, it took you by surprise.

“You’re such a fucking child sometimes.” He growled, dragging you into his body and hooking his arm around your shoulders as he started to lead you back the way you’d just come.

“Let me go!”

“Just stop, Y/N! You’re soaked, I’m taking you home.” He stated, relaxing his grip on you just enough to let you know he was more worried than pissed off.

“H- home?” You asked, your tone raising a pitch.

“Yeah. You got your way. Happy now?”

His words stung, sending a wave of hapless guilt over you, and you couldn’t help but feel like that was a needless dig. He clearly wasn’t over the argument and was taking any opportunity he could to make you feel horrible about it. 

You shoved off his arm from around you, stepping out of the protection of the umbrella.

“Don’t do that!” You yelled, glaring at him through the rain. “All I did was ask if we could just spend some time together tonight, instead of with your parents! It’s your one night off, Seungmin! We never get these chances anymore!”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, reaching for your arm to bring you back into the umbrella before you took a step backwards, out of his grasp.

“You made me the bad guy, when all I was trying to do… was tell you I miss you.”

Something about the way your words hit his ears in that desperate tone made him visibly swallow. He took a deep breath, his expression softening as he held his hand out for you to take.

“Just come with me. We’ll talk about this at home. Okay?”

“Forget it. I’ve got nothing more to say about it.”

You walked straight past him, ignoring the offer of his hand as you headed to the car.

Your heels plunged into the puddles of water as you walked, the rain hammering down on you and breaking down your patience with every drop that sunk into your skin.

You whipped open the car door and slid into the plush leather passenger seat, feeling the warmth of the heated seat sting through your clothes. You were so utterly cold, you thought you’d never warm up before you froze to death.

Seungmin followed a few moments later, climbing into the drivers seat and shoving the wet umbrella onto the back seat.

He stilled for a moment before he started the engine, looking at you with concern filled eyes. Your shivering form made his heart ache, and all he wanted to do was take you in his arms.

As if remembering something, he suddenly climbed back out of the car and ran to the trunk, popping it open before he got there. You watched through the rear view mirror as he fished something out of the back, and quickly turned your head away from him when he got back into the car in a hurry, acting as if you hadn’t been watching that whole thing.

A soft, black blanket suddenly enveloped your freezing legs, being tucked in around you at all sides.

You stifled a silent sob at the act of kindness that was just utterly typical of him, closing your eyes as Seungmin’s fingers brushed your soaking hair back over your ear.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

You shook your head, not wanting to forgive him this easily. But you knew your attempts would be in vain.

Gentle fingertips took hold of your chin, bringing your face around to look at him. His beautiful, brown irises staring straight at you crumbling the last of your determination, and your eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in to you.

His lips pressed to yours, sparking surges of electricity through your body. The freezing cold that had set into your skin began to fade with his touch, and you could feel the apology intended behind the action.

It was careful and tender, but no less passionate.

His long fingers remained at your chin, and he swept the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip as he broke the kiss.

“Let me make this up to you. Right now.”

You nodded quietly, leaning back into your seat as he flicked the engine to life. Your heart was drumming in your chest, and you pulled the blanket he’d given you up around yourself as he drove off down the road.

You suddenly didn’t feel so cold anymore.

* * *

##### “Where are we?”

You asked, looking out the rain covered window of the car.

“Somewhere we won’t be found.” He replied, pulling into a side road.

You’d been driving around for so long, and it hadn’t taken you long to realise that Seungmin had no intentions of taking you home. You worried for half a second that he really was taking you to his parents place, but you soon realised that you didn’t recognise this area of town. In truth, you had no idea where you were, and had even less of a chance of guessing now that the sun had gone down.

Seungmin switched off the engine, plunging both of you into darkness as the headlights on the car faded. If it wasn’t for the soft fluorescent light of the street lamp outside, you wouldn’t have been able to see him at all.

But you could. You could see the distinct bridge of his nose and the way his eyes glistened with wanting as he shifted in his seat, turning to face you.

He tentatively reached out and took hold of the blanket that was covering you, sliding it down to your lap. Gentle hands touched at your clothing, and he shook his head in displeasure when he felt that you were still soaked through.

“Can you get into the back seat for me, baby?”

You nodded, despite being confused by his request.

Opening the car door, you shivered helplessly as the chill night wind and freezing rain engulfed you once again. You rushed into the back seat, sliding into the warmth of the car as Seungmin did the same.

He grabbed the blanket from the front, spreading it across the back seat. Creating a space just for you.

“Come here.”

You felt waves of excitement run through you as Seungmin gently slid you closer to him. His fingers found the top of your blouse, hooking around the buttons as he began to pop them open.

“S- Seungmin… right here?” You asked, suddenly concerned about where you were.

“No one will see us. It’s pitch black out. And besides… You were right. This is long overdue.” He replied, his voice raspy.

You resigned yourself to his lead, watching him with adoration as he undid your blouse.

The neckline fell open as he approached the last button, exposing your bra to him. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, relishing in the sight of you like this. Leaning in to you once again, his lips melded with yours as he peeled your damp clothes off your shoulders. Goosebumps formed on your skin at his touch, the subtlest of shivers running through you.

“You’re so cold…” He whispered against your lips, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I’m warming up…” You replied, throwing your arms around his neck.

The two of you quickly lost to your passions, removing items of clothing and taking the time to admire each other in the subtle light of the streetlamp that shone over you, until you were stripped of everything but your skirt, and him in nothing but his trousers.

Shadows of water droplets reflected through the windows, displaying on your bodies as the unrelenting rain hammered on the roof and bounced off the metal of the car, acting as a naturally soothing rhythm that only fuelled your desires.

Your breath caught as Seungmin pushed you back to the seat, positioning himself between your legs. It was a snug fit, but definitely doable.

You held onto his broad shoulders, his body warmth seeping through to your bones as he became flush against you. His lips trailed over your neck, covering your collarbone before he came back to meet your gaze.

He hitched your skirt around your hips, pressing his solid, clothed erection to your bare heat. You sighed quietly as the friction stirred your wants, and you looked at him pleadingly.

“Make love to me, Seungmin… I want to feel you again-”

Seungmin’s eyes flashed, his expression tensing at your appeal.

Unable to keep himself under control any longer, he bucked his hips upwards and freed himself from his trousers.

You held your breath as you felt the head of his cock sink gingerly into your entrance, the anticipation of him filling you again becoming too much for you to bear. Seungmin held your vision, one hand on the back seat, his other on your thigh as he eased himself into you.

Silent euphoria slipped through your lips as you accepted him, his own moans coming out as a breathy, staggered expletive. He held for a moment, allowing you to get used to his size all over again before you nodded gently, giving him the consent he needed.

He began to move, careful, slow thrusts of his hips plunging his member into your deepest parts in this position. Pure fire ripped through you as you felt every inch of him, your hands clamouring to grab the nearest thing you could find as he rutted you up the seat. You placed one hand against the cold glass window and the other on his chest, your leg hooked up around his hips as he worked you.

“F- _fuck_ , Y/N… you’re too tight, baby-” He hissed, already struggling to keep himself together.

“D- don’t stop…” You moaned, closing your eyes and throwing your head back to the seat beneath you as he began to pick up the pace of his motions.

Your hand dragged across the condensed window, creating the perfect image of a handprint on the glass that would signal to anyone outside, exactly what was going on in this car.

You began to quiver with the pressure he was building in your core, feeling it expand to the point of collapse. You needed more…

Pushing against his chest, you forced him off you and pulled his trousers down to his ankles as he sat upright in the seat. Clambering to his lap, you hunched over him and buried your face into his neck as you lowered yourself back on his length.

“Oh my _god_ -” He whined, his fingers digging into your thighs as you started to ride him.

Staggered whines escaped you, your thigh muscles burning with the tension of sliding over his cock, but it felt like nothing but pure heaven. Seungmin held you close, meeting your advances with gentle thrusts of his hips, driving the two of you into your orgasms with steadily building force.

“I… l- love you-” You whimpered, trembling in his arms and grinding desperately against him as his cock dragged across your g-spot again and again, pushing you into your high.

“I love you, baby- _fuck…_ ”

Your walls contracted beautifully, tensing around him with the orgasm that ripped through you. Seungmin stiffened, his lips parting and cheeks burning as his raspy, low groans resounded through the car when he came hard inside you, filling you to the brim with short, needy ruts.

Your breathing laboured and heavy, you looked at Seungmin with nothing but content as your highs faded, leaving blissful numbness and healing euphoria in their wakes. He kissed you tenderly, keeping himself inside you and holding you close for a while longer, relishing in the feeling your soothing presence.

And the rain outside continued to pour, falling without abandon and claiming everything in its’ icy grasp. Freezing the hearts of the people who dared to walk alone or unprotected in it, robbing them of every bit of warmth until they were smart or desperate enough to get out of its’ reach.

But it couldn’t get to you. Not anymore. Because in this unplanned, singular little space he’d filled with his love and adoration for you, he kept you safe from the rain.

And you knew, in the end, he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
